Birthday
by Silkylion10
Summary: What will eventually be a series of birthday fics, starts with Christmas, a time of celebration... Each fic stands alone and doesn't relate unless stated otherwise.
1. Yuki's Birthday

A/N: As Christmas neared, I realised Yuki's birthday was coming. I wrote this on Christmas Eve in time for Yuki's birthday, but wasn't able to type it up 'til now. Dedicated to my friend Jen, who's birthday is also Christmas Day.

* * *

I nudged at the presence inside my mind, as I looked out into my snowy garden. It faintly reminded me of a distant memory of Yue's, but I couldn't decipher much of it.

"_Yue"_ I said, as he appeared in my head.

"_Yukito,"_ he replied in his usual manner.

"_Can I ask you something? And will you answer it?"_

"_If it is in my power to answer…"_

"_Well, I was wondering…"_ I didn't know how to phrase it. _"Why…why is my birthday today?"_

"_I chose it to be today…"_

"_I worked that out. But why did you decide on today, when any other day would be just as suitable…"_

"_I don't know. It was the snow, I think…" _He paused to think. _"When I emerged from the book, it was snowing. It reminded me of when he died. It was snowing then as well."_

I didn't need to ask who he was, I already knew. As Yue spoke, a flicker of sadness showed itself in his eyes and features.

"_I wanted your birthday to be related to the snow and today seemed the most appropriate, I suppose."_

"_So it was a tribute. To him and his memory. It was your way of remembering him._

"…_Thank you. I didn't think you would understand…"_

The doorbell went off and I pulled myself upright so I could grab my jacket. Touya was here to take me to his house so I could spend the afternoon with the Kinomoto family.

"_Yukito, I won't disturb you for the rest of today. I will only return if ordered to." _He started to fade into the back of my mind.

"_Oh, and Yukito…Happy Birthday…"_ He faded totally.

I smiled as I exited the house. It wasn't often Yue took notice of celebration.

Together with Touya, I walked to his house. I knew they had a tree up with presents all around the bottom of it. I also guessed that Kero would have been whining all morning, wanting to open the presents, and definitely not wanting to wait for Yue to turn up. Or that's what I guessed from Yue's stories and memories.

I think Kero preferred me over Yue, he was certainly nicer to me at any rate. Probably because I liked sweet things just as much as he did.

We finally made it to his house, even if we were covered in snow. I shook my coat off and hung it up. I slipped of my shoes and walked into the living room.

Sakura held on to Kero, who was struggling to get at the presents. Fujitaka had just entered the room from the kitchen with a plate of biscuits and placed them on the table, immediately giving one to Kero to shut him up. He then went to kneel next to the tree. Touya followed me into the room and collapsed next to his sister on the sofa. I sat on the other end of the sofa.

"Everybody ready?" Fujitaka asked from his position next to the tree. We all nodded. "Good." He reached over and retrieved a present from underneath the tree.

"Keroberus – from Eriol, Ruby Moon and Spinel," he read and passed it to Kero, who was now sat on the floor in front of Sakura. He immediately ripped it open and revealed a large chocolate bear. There was a note placed on top.

_Dear Kero,_

_I tried to feed this to Suppi, but Eriol stopped me before I managed to succeed._

_You have it!_

_Ruby Moon_

"Who's next...Yukito, Touya, Sakura, me, Kero, Touya, Yukito, me Sakura…" In turn, he read the label and passed to the respective person.

By the end, each of us had amassed a pile of presents. Mine was by far the largest, having your birthday on Christmas had it's advantages. Double presents.

"Yukito, is Yue going to take over and open his presents?" Sakura asked pointing towards the pile of presents still under the tree.

"He told me earlier that he wouldn't disturb me for the rest of the day. I don't think he was expecting any presents today…" I told her.

"Please…can you ask him to come out?"

"I can try…" I said as I started to prod at his faint presence in my mind.

"_Yukito, why do you wish to talk to me?"_ he asked.

"_Sakura-chan wants you to take over so you can open your presents."_

"_I…I have presents?"_ He sounded surprised. I was right.

"_Of course you do! You're important to people here!"_

I saw white feathers floating down to the ground as white wings appeared from my back.

It always felt very weird, looking out at the world but unable to do anything. Yue must always feel like this. I sensed he was uncomfortable, with all the attention, but none-the-less opened his presents.

Soon, I was back in control and it was time for Christmas dinner.

I had always liked Christmas dinner. There was so much food. Everybody ate as much as they wanted, so I wasn't the only one eating a lot. I still ate the most though.

It was dark by this time, and Fujitaka flatly refused to allow me to walk home alone in the dark. I was going to get Touya's bed, while he slept on the futon on the floor. I started to argue but I soon realised there was no point in trying, I wasn't going to win.

It was a full moon tonight and I could feel Yue starting to get restless at the back of my mind. He was receiving too much energy.

"_Yukito, I need to get onto the roof tonight, I-"_

I cut him off. _"It's alright Yue, I understand. Feel free to."_

I managed to escape into the garden and I hauled myself onto the roof. I transformed but still stayed aware of what was going on. Yue stretched out on the roof and stared towards the moon.

"_Yukito, do you remember when the Mistress didn't have enough power to sustain us and we were fading away? Touya gave us his magic."_

"_Yeah, I remember…"_

"_Well, now I have too much power, the Mistress is more than powerful enough to support us both. I am able to give Touya back his power, and I wish to soon."_

"_When you going too?"_

He never got the chance to answer to reply because said person appeared next to us on the roof.

"Are you alright, Yue?" Touya asked.

"I am perfectly fine. Actually, I have something I wish to give you."

"Really? What is it?"

"Stand." We stood and Yue turned to face Touya. His hand started to glow blue and he placed it on Touya's cheek. I felt magic surge through my system and into Touya.

Yue ended the surge and caught Touya as he knees buckled underneath him. We transformed and Touya found himself in my arms. He looked up at me.

"Yuki, what was that?" he asked.

"That was your magic, To-ya. Yue had too much power and was able to return it to you."

"…Wow…"

I gently sat him down and lay down beside him.

"Thank you…Yue, Yuki…" he said quietly and lay down next to me.

We lay next to each other looking at the sky for the rest of the night, silence taking over.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? I might do a series of these for each characters birthday... 


	2. Fujitaka's Birthday

A/N: Fujitaka's birthday is up next and he's in for a surprise!

Fujitaka + Nadeshiko

* * *

--3rd January--

I awoke with a feeling. A feeling that I was going to have a shock.

Nothing very exciting happened during the morning, nothing out of the ordinary at least.

Apart from one thing.

"'Tou-san, me and 'Nii-chan have got to tell you something this afternoon."

That's what Sakura said this morning.

"Yeah, and we need to get everybody over here," added Touya.

"Everybody?" I asked. How many people did they need?

"Yeah, Syaoran, Meiling, Tomoyo, Eriol, Ruby, Misuki-sensei, Yuki, Yue, Kero, Spinel…I think that's everyone…"

"Well, they are welcome to come over this afternoon," I said, turning and going down to the basement.

I thought of what they said. They had obviously planned it out well. I wondered what they had to tell me that was so important.

Could it be to do with what had been going on for four or five years now? That was when I noticed Sakura and Touya changing in slight ways. They got on with each other better.

The afternoon came and the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" shouted Sakura. I heard her welcoming the people. "'Tou-san, can you stay down in your study while we set up, please?" she asked as she passed me.

"Sure. Shout me when you are ready," I said and returned to the basement.

About quarter of an hour later, I heard Sakura shout to me.

When I entered the living, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. There were two lion type creatures, one yellow and one black, an angel and a woman with butterfly wings. The lions were stretched out on the floor, Sakura stroking one and a young English boy, who I'd only met once, stroking the other. The angel was stood next to the door and the butterfly woman was hugging Touya, who was desperately trying to get away. The Chinese boy and girl were sat on the couch; Yuki was sat next to Touya and a woman was sat in an armchair.

"What's going on?" I asked, slightly in shock.

"'Tou-san…it's time you knew what has been happening these past few years," Sakura started.

"I worked out that something was going on and I'm glad you trust me enough to now tell me."

"'Tou-san, you might want to sit down, it's a bit of a shock," said Touya, who had finally managed to escape and was hiding on the other side of Yuki.

"This all started when I was 10," started Sakura. "You and 'Nii-chan were out and I had just got home. I heard noises coming from the basement and I went down to see what it was. It was coming from a book. I opened the book and there was a pile of red cards. I picked up the top and read it. This caused a huge gust of wind when through the room, scattering the cards. Kero-chan here then appeared out of the book in his false form. He told me that it was my duty to capture all the cards that had scattered. I spent nearly a year doing that. Tomoyo-chan filmed nearly all of them." She stopped for breath and Tomoyo started to speak.

"Sakura-chan looked so kawaii in those costumes!" she said, and everybody sweatdropped.

"At my 4th or 5th capture, Syaoran-kun came over from Hong Kong to collect them for himself. The Li family is a powerful magical clan. Then Meiling came over to help him. We competed for the cards, each trying to collect them. Eventually we had them all between us. This is where Yuki and Yue come into the story." She stopped, looking at the angel, Yue, wanting him to continue the story.

"When all the cards were captured, it is my job as the judge to see if the candidate was worthy and capable of looking after and supporting the cards, Kerberus and me. As there were two people with the cards, I tested the unofficial candidate first. He failed. Next I tested the official candidate, Sakura-sama." At the mention of the –sama, Sakura frowned but didn't comment.

"At first, she refused to fight me because of my false form, Yukito. I managed to trap her against Tokyo Tower and showed her what would happen now that she had failed. Then Misuki rang a bell that Clow had made, freeing Sakura. She now saw what the world would be like and she trapped me in a ball of wind, and said that she didn't want to be my mistress, but my friend. I refused," he finished.

"That is where I come in to this story," said the English boy. "My name is Hiiragizawa Eriol and I am the reincarnation of Clow Reed, the creator of Kerberus, Yue and the cards. I started to create situations to help Sakura-chan turn the cards into Sakura cards. They couldn't run on Clow's power forever. Even though she was getting stronger with every transformation, she was having trouble supporting everything. Yue and Yuki started to fade away, through lack of power."

"That my cue to tell my bit," started Touya. "I knew something was going on but I didn't know the whole picture. Yuki had started to fade and I was worried about him. Every time I tried to talk to him about it, butterfly girl over there, pounced on me and stopped me. Eventually, when I managed to talk to him, I offered to give Yue my own magic to support him and Yuki. That was why I was sleeping more."

Sakura started to speak again. "I was stood outside the door while Touya gave his power to Yue. I cried, realising I wasn't able to support him and my 'Nii-chan was suffering for me. About a week later, the final test came."

"I stood on top of the archway into the shrine and cast a spell which cast darkness over the city and caused everybody to sleep. Sakura-chan had to destroy the darkness before morning came. She had to transform the Light and the Dark to complete this and she absorbed Kerberus and Yue into the staff, so they could help her. I had done what I came for and returned to England the next day. Before I left, though, Sakura-chan, Li-kun and Tomoyo-chan came to my house and I explained everything to them. Then I introduced Kaho as my aide. She worked as a maths teacher at Sakura's school. I soon moved back here permanently though, along with my guardians." He indicated the black panther and the butterfly girl.

"That's the story. Ever since, I've been protecting and looking after the cards, Kero-chan and Yue. Last summer, Eriol and I split Yue and Yukito apart so Yukito could stay with Touya and Yue was able to stay near me."

I looked over at Touya and Yukito and I could see a very faint blush on their cheeks.

"I have to say I'm proud of you Sakura. Doing all that while still keeping up and school. You work very hard."

"Kinomoto-san…I have something to tell you," started Eriol. "I am only the half reincarnation of Clow Reed…You are the other half."

I stared at him. "What does that mean?"

"I have all of Clow's memories and power. His final wish was to split his powers between his two reincarnations, but he couldn't do it by himself. He wants Sakura-chan and me to transfer some power to you. If you wish to have them…"

"I would gladly have them," I told him.

"Okay, are you ready Sakura?"

"Yeah. Key of Sakura, transform to help your Master. RELEASE." A staff formed in her hands. Together, they started to chant.

Eriol started to glow and I realised I was glowing too. A string of white passed between my head and his, carrying memories and a little magic. When they finished I looked around. Everybody had auras surrounding them, different colours for each person. Everybody was smiling and Eriol and Sakura were sat on the floor trying to recover from the strain.

"Thank you…thank you for sharing this with me…" I said, looking around at everybody.

"Can we have CAKE now?!" asked the yellow lion, Kerberus. Everybody sighed.

"Kero-chan, you know you can't eat in that form. Transform and it's more likely to happen," said Sakura, smiling at him.

Touya had gone and fetched two cakes, placing one in front of the lion and placing the other on the table. Pale yellow wing enfolded Kerberus and a small yellow bear emerged, diving straight into the cake.

Everyone laughed. Well, nearly everyone. Yue glanced at the scene but looked away when he saw me looking at him. I compared him now to the picture that was in my head from when he was younger.

"If you'll excuse me, I've got some work to do. If you need me, you know where I am."

I sat down in my chair and slowly trawled through the barrage of memories that had been passed to me. Memories of the cards, of Kerberus and of Yue. Yue had been much more cheerful when he was younger, I thought.

My mind reversed a bit and remembered the tale that Sakura and everyone had told me. It took a lot for them to do that.

I was proud of them all.

I felt someone come up behind me and I turned. I saw a faint shimmer and immediately recognised Nadeshiko, watching over me.

"It's definitely good to see you again!" I told her as she gently stroked my cheek.

"Sakura and Touya, they've both been so through, along with everyone else."

I was definitely proud of them all. Every one of them.

* * *

A/N: Next up is Kaho's birthday, posted as soon as I've finished writing it. Give me a week…hopefully… 


	3. Kaho's Birthday

A/N: Kaho's birthday now… Eriol + Kaho pairing

* * *

--11th February--

"Eriol-sama, are you prepared for this evening?" asked my sombre guardian.

"Yes. Kaho is coming here for the birthday dinner. I have told her to come at 5o'clock exactly. What she doesn't know is that Sakura-chan and everybody else are going to be ready and waiting to surprise her with presents and such like," I replied.

"But Eriol-sama, why are you doing this for her?" asked Nakuru.

"Because…" I thought about it for a minute. "She's helped me so much over the years and I've done nothing for her in return," I said turning away and going out into the garden.

She had certainly helped me over the years. Looking after me back in England. Going through with my plan and helping Sakura. Just generally helping me out. When she left, I felt there was a hole in me that I couldn't quite fill until I moved here as well.

She was special to me.

The doorbell rang and went to open it.

"Hey Eriol-kun!" said Sakura excitedly as I opened the door. There was a chorus of greetings from everyone behind her as well. A cheerful Tomoyo, complete with video camera, an annoyed Syaoran, Touya and Yukito. Kero popped his head out of Sakura's bag and grinned at me.

"Come in, everyone," I told them and held the door. Touya gave me an intense look as he passed, but I regarded it as nothing. I closed the door and followed them into the sitting room.

"Does everyone know what's happening?" I asked, after everyone was seated.

"Misuki-sensei's coming at 5. You'll open the door and we'll be hiding in here. You bring her in here and shut the door. That's our cue……Right?" Sakura asked. I nodded.

"Pretty much. Nakuru will be open the door for Kaho, I'll be meeting her in the hall," I corrected.

"Somebody said my name," Nakuru said as she came into the room.

"We were just going over the plan for later, Akizuki-san," said Yukito, smiling at her.

"Yukito! Touya! I didn't spot you there!" She immediately ran over and glomped Touya.

"Nakuru! I told you to stop doing that to Kinomoto-san after he gave his powers to Yue!" I told her. She reluctantly let go of Touya, who was panting for air.

"So that's why!" he shouted at her as soon as he got enough breath again.

"To-ya calm down," Yukito said, putting a hand on Touya's shoulder. He visibly took a deep breath and relaxed onto the couch.

The doorbell rang. I looked at my watch.

"We've been here longer than I thought, everybody hide, Nakuru get the door," I said and went out into the hall. I took a deep breath and tried to relax.

"Misuki-san, welcome!" Nakuru said as she opened the door.

"Good to see you again, Nakuru, you're looking well," she said and looked in my direction. I walked up to her.

"Good evening Kaho, welcome. If you could go to the sitting room, I'll be there in a minute," I said and went to the kitchen and retrieved the cake. I entered and shut the door. Suddenly everybody jumped out from their hiding places and cheered. She looked surprised, but the look soon melted into happiness.

"Happy Birthday Misuki-sensei!" came the shout. I walked round her and placed the cake on the table, automatically putting a shield around it to stop Kero before it was time.

Seeing the cake, Kero immediately shot out of Sakura's bag, towards it, but ended up bouncing off the shield. I smirked already knowing he was going to do that.

"Aww! That's not fair! Let me have some cake!" he pleaded.

"Not before it's time, Kerberus," I said and turned to Kaho.

"You did this for me?" she asked.

"Of course, Misuki-sensei. You've done a lot for all of us…" Sakura trailed off and gestured around the room. "And we've never done anything for you."

"Thank you, Eriol, Sakura-chan, everyone," Kaho said.

"You'll let me have some cake, won't you, Misuki?" Kero asked Kaho.

"Kerberus, you're too greedy for your own good!" she replied, but headed over to the cake and nodded to me. I dropped the shield and Kaho picked up the knife and cut seven equal pieces, leaving the rest to Kero's wrath. Everybody reached for their slice before Kero could eat the rest and turn on them. Soon everybody was finished and Kero was trying to get the little remaining cake into Spinel mouth.

"Kero! Stop that!" Sakura shouted at him "Try that one more time and there's no dessert for a week!" As soon as Kero released him, Spinel nosed opened the door and headed to the dining hall.

"No, you wouldn't be that mean!" he complained.

"No dessert for a week, Kero, if that happens again," she insisted.

"Oh, fine…" he sulked.

"Anyway, Misuki-sensei, this is for you," Sakura said, handing her a small rectangular package. She unwrapped it and found a black bookmark, the Clow magical circle carefully stitched on.

"Thank you Sakura-chan," Kaho said. She hadn't realised that there was now a pile of presents in front her, each cheerfully wrapped. She unwrapped all but one, which we kept separate, and found a couple of books, a necklace and charm bracelet for luck.

"Eriol," she said, turning to me, "where is your present to me?"

I smiled and nodded to Sakura and Tomoyo. They both reached under the couch they were sat on and brought out a large rectangular present. They walked over and placed it on the table in front of Kaho. They smiled at her and retreated back to their seats.

"_That_ is my present to you," I told her. She smiled at me and moved to unwrap it. Slowly, she revealed a painting. She gazed at it in shock. In the painting stood Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Touya, Yukito, myself and the guardians; Yue, Kero, Ruby and Spinel all in their true forms.

"Thank you…Thank you, all of you," she said, looking at each of us in turn, smiling.

"Please could everyone follow me, I already have the table set," I said and opened the door.

We walked along the corridor and we reached the dining room. I opened the door and let everyone enter. Spinel was just pulling the tea cosy off the teapot.

"Good evening, everyone. Happy Birthday, Misuki," he greeted. Kero immediately flew over and seated himself on the table, next to the cakes. He'd already had one bruise on his head, he wasn't stupid enough to for another. Everybody sat around the table and I dropped the shields from everything and everybody dug in.

Five minutes later, everyone had finished eating, bar Kero, who was still fitting as many cakes as he could into his mouth.

"Kero, how to you fit that many cakes into your mouth?" Sakura asked. He swallowed.

"All part of being a guardian beast. I'm sure Suppi could manage it, if you let me help him," he replied.

"Don't call me Suppi! My name is SPINEL! S-P-I-N-E-L! Use it!" came Spinel's angry voice from the other end of the table.

"Suppi, could you pass me a roll?" Nakuru asked.

"Not until you call me Spinel! Or should I make up a nickname for you too?" he thought aloud. Touya whispered something in my sun guardian's ear with a smirk.

"That's perfect!" came the exclamation.

"Now that that's sorted, Kaijuu, we've got to go!" said Touya as he stood.

"Onii-chan, I'm not a monster!" Sakura pouted but stood up anyway, grabbing Kero from the cakes and stuffing him in her bag.

"Li-kun, we should probably go as well," said Tomoyo as she stood up.

"Right," Syaoran grunted and stood. I walked with everybody to the entrance and opened the door, while they slipped their shoes on.

"Thank you for coming," I told them.

"It was no trouble, Eriol-kun," said Sakura. "I'll see you in school, right!"

"Yes, I will see you tomorrow." I waved them off and closed the door. Kaho stood behind me, near the entrance to the dining room. She walked over and wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"Thank you for doing this for me, Eriol," she said. "I should also be going. I will see you tomorrow." With that see left, leaving me alone with my guardians.

"I'm going to bed. Good night Eriol-sama, Suppi!" shouted Nakuru as she headed upstairs.

"Good night Nakuru," I said.

"Stop calling me Suppi! Anyway, good night, Nakuku!" Suppi said, just loud enough to hear.

"My name is Nakuru, use it!" she shouted back at him.

"Not until you call me Spinel, Nakuku!" taunted Spinel.

Back to the daily rhythm of my house…

* * *

A/N: What do you think? This was really hard to write… Originally, I was going to post each fic on the person's birthday, but I've given up with that, I'm too impatient. Next up is Touya, hopefully posted by next weekend… 


	4. Touya's Birthday

A/N: Touya now…

* * *

--29th February--

I was awakened by the hammering at my door, accompanied by shouting.

"'Nii-chan, get up!" Sakura shouted from the other side of the door.

I groaned loudly and rolled over to glance at the clock. It was half seven. How the hell Sakura manages to get up that early on a weekend when she's always late to school, I'll never know!

"Calm down, Kaijuu! Give me a minute to wake up!"

"I'm not a monster, Onii-chan!" came the reply, accompanied by thuds as she descended the stairs.

I sighed slowly getting up. She'll be back if I didn't reach the kitchen in five minutes. 'Tou-san had left early, saying he'd be backing the early afternoon, to celebrate, so I was on breakfast duty. And even if Sakura didn't come moaning at me, that dammed plushie would.

By the time, I got dressed and down to the kitchen, Sakura had already gone through the mail and was reading a letter.

"Who's that from, Kaijuu?" I asked her, looking over her shoulder.

She was so engrossed in the letter; she didn't retaliate or respond in any way. Kero answered for her.

"The Brat," he said, through a mouth full of pancakes that Sakura had made for him.

I didn't actually mind that she liked the Gaki now. He was back in Hong Kong and away from Sakura. I was well aware that I over-reacted a lot of the time, but that was mainly to annoy her instead of actual resentment.

I headed over to the worktops and started to make pancakes for breakfast. Sakura had finished the letter and was waiting for the pancakes. As soon as I put them in front of her, she started to eat them. I watched Kero as I ate. He continuously stuffed food into his mouth and yet managed to hold a reasonable conversation with Sakura.

The morning passed quickly, nothing exciting happening. Tomoyo, Eriol and Yuki had come at various points during the morning. Just after we had lunch 'Tou-san arrived. I barely caught a glimpse of him before he had disappeared up the stairs.

"Come on, To-ya! Why don't we go up to Penguin Park?" Yuki asked brightly. I looked at him. There was something in his eyes. I looked at Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol. They had identical gleams in their eyes as well. Something was up.

"Okay. See you Kaijuu. Don't blow the house up." I swiftly ducked and avoided the attack of the pillow that Sakura had thrown. Yuki proceeded to drag me out of the house, pausing only to slip on our shoes.

He sat carefully on a swing and started to gently swing back and forth. I stood in front of him, looking down on him.

"To-ya, sit down," he said, indicating the seat next to him. I sighed and sat down.

"Something's up. Yuki, what are you four planning?" I asked him.

"To-ya, how you ask such a thing? And besides, I thought you didn't have your powers anymore?" he replied. An emotion flickered on his face as he mentioned my lost powers, but it was too quick for me to recognise.

"I don't need my powers. After spending this many years around Sakura, you, Tomoyo-san and that Hiiragizawa kid, anyone would learn paranoia real fast." I paused. "And plus, you've got that look in your eyes. All four of you had."

"What look do you mean by that To-ya?" he asked innocently. Too innocently.

"That 'I-know-something-and-I'm-not-telling-you' look," I told him.

"I never!"

"Oh whatever, Yuki. Powers or no powers, I can tell when you're planning something. I know you far to well," I told him.

"Okay, you found us out…But I'm still not telling!"

I sighed. I wasn't in the mood to tickle him to get the information. They were keeping something from me, and I couldn't be bothered to find out.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP" I jumped when my mobile went off in my pocket.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Hey 'Nii-chan!"

"Kaijuu…"

"I'm not a monster. Anyway, can I speak to Yukito-san?"

"Fine. Yuki, Kaijuu wants to speak to you." I gave him the phone and started to swing lazily back and forth.

"Hello?"

"Yeah…Good idea."

"Okay, I'll tell him. Bye!"

He handed the phone back to me.

"Shall we go back then?"

"Fine. Don't tell me, your part in this plan was to get me out of the way, while everybody else set up. Right?"

"You found me out. Again." I smiled.

Slowly, we started to walk back through the park to my house. As soon as I opened the door, I noticed the whole house was in the dark. I saw a string of peach blossoms leading up the stairs. I slipped off my shoes and followed the trail. Yuki was dragging me along, so I didn't have that much choice. The trail led up the stairs and into my room.

"If the Kaijuu's been in my room…" I muttered under my breath.

"What was that To-ya?" Yuki asked.

"Nothing," I told him.

I pushed my door open and cautiously entered the room. With a sister that a sorceress, you never knew what to expect.

Inside my room, I was surprised. Nothing had changed…There was a flash of bright light behind me and I turned to face Yue.

"Yue, what's going on?" I asked him, falling onto my bed and looking at the ceiling.

"Sakura-sama asked me to give you our gift before anyone else." I looked at him. He stared straight back. "I asked both Sakura-sama and Clow about this. They both assured me that Sakura-sama was powerful enough to support me."

"You don't mean!?" I asked, staring at him, now in shock. He nodded.

"Stand." I stood and he walked over to me. His hand stared to glow with blue light and he smiled at me. He placed his hand on my cheek and I immediately felt a rush of power through my body. My knees couldn't take it anymore and, as the power locked onto my soul, they gave way underneath me. The glow around his hand diminished and he caught me before I fell to the floor.

He gently sat me on my bed and sat next to me, just looking at me.

"Thank you, Yue," I told him.

"No, thank you, for letting me be able to do this," he replied. I leant on him slightly for support as we stood up. He stepped away, ready to transform, but I put a hand out.

"Please, stay. We hardly ever see you anymore," I said. He nodded slightly and willed his wings away. We went downstairs and were greeted by another string of blossoms, this time leading into the living room.

I cautiously slid open the door and stepped in. All the lights turned on and I was greeted with banners and a huge cake. The cake must have had some kind of shield around it; otherwise plushie would have had it by now.

"Kaijuu, get up from behind the couch," I said. Her head popped up.

"I'm not a monster! 'Nii-chan, how did you know?" I just started at her and nodded my head sideways slightly. She hadn't noticed Yue stood next to me.

"Oh…" She understood.

"Can we have cake yet?" Kero said, popping up from under the coffee table.

"Kerberus, do you ever think of anything except your stomach?" Yue's cold voice said.

"Yue, why are you still here?" Kero said. Yue just stared at him.

"I have been asked to stay," he said simply.

I felt the shield disappear and Sakura immediately grabbed Kero, before he submerged himself in the cake.

The rest of the day past as normal. For my birthday, anyway. I got the standard sort of present, games, clothes etc. Soon I retreated upstairs out of the madness, along with Yuki, who had reappeared to eat the cake.

I fetched the futon from the cupboard and laid it out next to my bed. Yuki was staying over. Soon enough, Yuki was sleeping peacefully in my bed and I went out onto the balcony. I looked down the road, and saw the much missed sights. The spirits walking down the road and the auras of the other people around me.

The was a presence behind me, whose aura immediately washed over me. It was familiar, like the feel of a baby blanket.

"Okaa-san," I said as I turned around.

* * *

A/N: This was really had to write. I knew exactly what I want ed to stay but couldn't say it properly…I think the end is a bit rushed. Anyway, the next birthday is Meiling's. No idea what I going to do for that. Should be up in a week, I hope… 


	5. Meiling's Birthday

A/N: Meiling now… SM SY TY ET Mild, mild lime at the end…hence the upped rating

* * *

--25th March--

I woke up. There was a feeling of anticipation in the air. I could sense it, even being the only one without any powers in the family.

Syaoran had been gone all through yesterday, supposedly on some business for the clan. That was what I had been told anyway. It couldn't have been true though. He always told me exactly what he was doing for the clan before he went. This time he said nothing.

I rolled over in bed and faced the peaceful face of my husband. We lived with his mother and his sisters in the mansion. One of his eyes cracked open to peer at me.

"Morning Mei," he said, moving across for a light kiss.

"Morning Syaoran," I replied when he moved away.

"I've got a surprise for you today," he said, sitting up and towering over me.

"Really? And what would that be?"

"Can't tell you that, can I now? Then it wouldn't be a surprise. Be up and ready for half nine." He moved away and crossed the room. He opened the bathroom door and disappeared through.

I sighed and got up. About the only thing I didn't like about my husband. He loved surprises. I never knew what to expect.

I started to get dressed and was nearly done by the time he returned from the bathroom. I nodded to him and headed downstairs to find something to eat.

Syaoran's sisters were already in the dining room. His mother was away on business. There was toast on the table, complete with a range of jams. Nothing special for me then.

"Meiling-san, your breakfast," the cook said, as she entered the room from the kitchen. She walked around the table and placed a plate of pancakes, dripping with syrup, in front of me. Scrap my last statement.

I suddenly realised how hungry I was. I picked up my fork and finished my breakfast within a matter of minutes. Soon after I'd finished, Syaoran came into the room, carrying a book.

"Mei, here. Go wait in the living room until I shout for you, please," he said.

"Why?" I asked him, as I was propelled out of the room and through another door, into the living room. I flopped onto the couch and sighed.

I decided to just read the book and wait. The book was one of my favourites, about a young girl, whose parents are killed by bandits and her journey south. She gets a job with a horse mistress and saves the royal families lives. It's a really good book.

I didn't realise Syaoran was shouting for me, I was so engrossed in the book. I only realised when the door opened and somebody came in.

"Meiling-san?" said the person. Wait. I recognised that voice…

"Sakura-san?" I said looking up. There she stood, looking as naïve as ever. I stood up, dropping the book on the table, and hugged her.

"Why are you here?" I asked her pulling back.

"Have you already forgotten what day it is?" she asked teasingly. She wouldn't have! Would she?

"You…you came here for me?"

"Of course Meiling-san! I may not see you much, but you're one of best friends! Anyway, come on!" she exclaimed, tugging on my arm and leading me out of the room.

When I saw what was in front of in front, I gaped. There stood Tomoyo, Eriol, Touya, Yukito, Yue, and Kero in plushie form. In front of everybody, stood Syaoran, looking at me hopefully.

I immediately went to hug him.

"You! You set this up!" I exclaimed. He just smiled at me, as Tomoyo and Eriol walked over. I immediately hugged Tomoyo. She had been my savoir when Sakura and Syaoran had started going out. Even when they broke up, she helped everyone. I didn't know Eriol all that well. He had moved to Japan after I came back to Hong Kong, but I knew he was a good person. He smiled warmly at me.

"Meiling-san. Happy Birthday!" said Yuki happily walking across the room to me. He dragged a wary Touya behind him.

"Thank you, Tsukishiro-san. Kinomoto-san, the sisters are in the dining room. You don't have to worry." He visibly relaxed.

"Happy Birthday, kid," he said.

"Happy Birthday, kid!" Kero shouted, floating at my eye level.

We moved, from the main hall, to the living room and I was told of what had happened since I had last been over, during last summer. What I was told reflected in the people in the room and where they were sat. Sakura was happily snuggled up to Yue on one end of the couch. Tomoyo and Eriol sat together on one of the big armchairs. Touya and Yuki were sat next to each other on the smaller couch Touya with his arm round Yuki's waist. Lastly I was sat snuggled up the Syaoran on the other end of the couch.

I was told of how they got together. Sakura had realised that Touya loved Yuki and tried to get them together. Touya and Yuki had a fight and hadn't spoken for a couple of weeks. Sakura health had weakened and she had started to faint because of the separation from her guardian. Yue had been the one to save her. They had got together and Sakura had separated Yue and Yuki. Touya and Yuki had made up and started to go out again.

Tomoyo and Eriol had come together by entirely different means. Kaho had broken up with Eriol after they moved back to England. Tomoyo had been his safety valve and helped him through it all. He had moved back to Japan, just to be closer to Tomoyo. They were an official couple eventually, with a little helping hand or two from Sakura and Yue.

We lost track of time and soon we moved to the dining room for lunch. As soon as they entered the room, Touya and Yuki were pounced on by Syaoran sisters. Yuki greeted them cheerfully, Touya just shook them off.

Lunch was mainly sandwiches and snacks, all eaten while chatting. When we finished, we moved out into my favourite part of the garden. The trees in the garden had just come into bloom and it looked beautiful.

"It's beautiful!" Tomoyo exclaimed happily, stepping forward.

"Just like a certain someone I know…" muttered a voice in my ear. I spun around and hugged Syaoran, pushing my face into his chest. After a minute or two, I released him and sat underneath one of the trees, everyone else sitting in a large circle in front of me.

"I have to go fetch something," said Syaoran, standing up and heding back inside the house. On the way, he dropped something into Sakuras hands and nodded at her. The next thing I knew, I couldn't see anything. Sakura had tied the thing that Syaoran had given her around my head, covering my eyes.

A couple of minutes passed and I heard rustling. Not the sound of fabric but of paper and plastic. The blindfold was removed and the first thing I saw was the pile of presents in front of me.

"Go on Meiling-chan, open them!" shouted Sakura. I didn't see any point in not, so I picked the top one of the pile. It was from Tomoyo, so I already had n idea what it was, and I found a beautiful blue silk, Chinese style dress. It had been homemade, and carefully planned out.

From Eriol, I got a small, emerald green pendant, shaped like the moon. Touya and Yuki had made a cake between them that was back in the house. Sakura had made me a blanket, with wolves running through a stream. I smiled at the design; it immediately reminded me of Syaoran, my little wolf.

We wasted more time just talking about what had happened back in Japan and what we would do next time I went over.

Soon enough, we were called back into the house. As we walked up I realised something.

"Syaoran, where is your present?" I whispered to him. He turned to me.

"You'll be getting it later…when we're alone," he whispered back. I blushed slightly, knowing what he was hinting at.

Dinner passed quickly and all too soon everybody had to go. I waved them off and sighed quietly.

"Now Mei, I believe we are ready…" whispered a voice in my ear, arms wrapping around my waist.

I was pulled upstairs and pushed onto my bed. Soon enough, I was sent into oblivion. He managed to keep it up for most of the night. When he finally finished, I fell into one of the most peaceful slumbers I had had in all my life.

* * *

A/N: Finally done. Writers block has been plaguing me all through this.

Next up is Sakura's birthday, sure to be good... (I hope) Next weekend I think it will be posted.


	6. Sakura's Birthday

A/N: Sakura's birthday… Sakura's probably slightly OOC SY pairing

* * *

--1st April—

"SAKURA!! WAKE UP, SAKURA!!" shouted a voice, waking her immediately.

"Kero-chan…it's too early…" Sakura mumbled, looking at the clock.

"You gotta get up!" he exclaimed. Her vision cleared and she could read the clock. 9:30.

"Ahhh!" she shouted, throwing the covers off herself and standing up. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier!?"

"I tried," Kero said, shrugging and floating in front of her face.

"It's an important day today! But surely, you already know that?"

"No. What's happening today?" her muffled voice forced its way out, through the fabric of the jumper that she was pulling on. Kero shook his head, sighing.

"Sakura, what date is it?"

"I dunno, why? Is it important?"

"Of course it is! Today is the first of April!"

"What's happening then?" She thought hard.

"Sakura! How can you forget your own birthday?"

"What? It's not my birthday already is it?" Kero smacked his paw on his forehead. _'…………what the? How?'_

Sakura pulled on her socks and opened her bedroom door. Kero flapped through the air and followed her out of the door, pulling it closed as he exited.

She ran down the stairs, jumping the last two, and entered the kitchen.

"Finally, the monster wakes. Your pancakes are on the side," Touya said, from were he was sat at the table, while looking through the paper.

"I'm not a monster. Onii-chan no baka!" she shouted. Sakura walked across the kitchen to the plate of pancakes, picked them up and sat across the table from her brother.

Kero flitted over to the table and landed between the two plates. He picked Touya's fork and quickly speared his last pancake, stuffing it in his mouth.

"That was mine, plushie," Touya said, glaring at Kero, even he wasn't hungry.

"You weren't eating it!" Kero retaliated.

"I'm off. I'll be back for lunch, and Kaijuu, don't burn the house down." Touya got up, deposited his plate in the sink and was in the hall before Sakura registered the nickname.

"Onii-chan!!!" resounded throughout the house, reaching the ears of Yukito, stood outside, who was waiting for Touya.

"Do you think she suspects anything?" asked Yukito.

"Nah…she won't…"

"Yue says she's more observant than you realise."

"Yeah, well, she's been so wrapped up in school work, I'll be surprised…" Touya said, as they headed off.

Back in the kitchen Sakura had eaten her fill of the pancakes and Kero had eaten the rest.

"What have I got to do today?" she asked herself, standing up and picking up the plate. She moved over to the sink and quickly washed and dried the plate, putting it away. "I've got that literature homework to do and Tomoyo asked me to come over later this afternoon…"

She headed up to her room, letting Kero stay downstairs and watch the television. Opening her door, she looked towards her desk and sighed. Piled on one side was her homework for the weekend. She turned her stereo on and set to work, the music helping her to concentrate.

An hour later she sighed again, turning off her stereo and looked out of the window.

"Something's different today. I just can't concentrate. There's too much power in the air. What's going on?" Just as she asked the last question, Kero flew into the room, seating himself next to Sakura.

"It's nothing to worry about, Sakura. It's your birthday and your power levels are higher than before. The extra power is yours. You're able to control them and stop them spreading, you just need the extra practice now, because you have the extra power………does that make sense?"

"Yeah…I've felt my powers grow, I didn't know why though…"

"Now you've sorted that out, you can finish your homework," Kero said, quickly dodging the hand that came out to hit him.

"Kero! I'll finish it later!" she replied, walking over to the TV and switching it on.

"Not if we can help it…" muttered Kero, sitting back on the window sill.

"What did you say?" asked Sakura, dropping the TV remote and flopping on the bed.

"Nothing, nothing…" Kero replied, flitting across to Sakura and seating himself next to her head. "What you thinking about?"

"Well…you said my powers have grown…do you think it would be possible do something for you and Yue? You've both done so much for me, I want to be able to grant you a wish…or something like that…I know some wishes would totally tire me out, but I want to do something for you…Do you think it's possible?"

"Yeah, you could probably do it, but you could be asleep for days," Kero said. _'Little does she know...hehe…'_

"I know that," Sakura sighed.

---3 hours later---Tomoyo's house---

"Is everything ready?" Tomoyo asked. "The food's sorted, everyone is here, and presents are set out. Anything else?"

"Nope, I think you've got everything Tomoyo-san," Yukito said, looking around the room.

Tomoyo had transformed her games room into a room fit for a sixteenth birthday party. In one corner were the costumes and the tapes of the captures. The presents were piled on up on the table in the middle. Along one wall were tables full of food.

"All we need now is the Kaijuu herself!" Touya said.

DINGDONG!!

"Quick, everyone hide!" Tomoyo whispered, moving towards the stairs.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan, come in!" Tomoyo greeted Sakura, grabbed her hand and pushed her up the stairs. Instead of taking Sakura straight to the games room, Tomoyo pulled her into her bedroom.

"Sakura, I made you another costume. Here!"

Sakura found herself shoved into the dressing room with the outfit in her hands. She sighed.

Looking at the outfit in her hands, her eyes widened in surprise. She quickly changed and looked at herself in the mirror.

Looking back at her was a female genie. Or what Tomoyo guessed a female genie would look like. A long forest green skirt and tight T-shirt with long flowing sleeves.

She exited the changing room and looked at Tomoyo, stood waiting by the door. Tomoyo's eyes immediately lit up.

"Perfect!" she exclaimed. She walked over to Sakura and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the door. She stopped outside the games room and slowly opening the door, pushing Sakura in at the same.

"Surprise!!" shouted everyone as they saw Sakura emerge through the door. Sakura started in surprise, her eyes wider than before.

"Happy Birthday, Sakura!" Kero exclaimed, flying into the room in front of Tomoyo, having emerged from the bag.

Sakura looked around the room, taking in everything. Her brother, Yuki, Syaoran, Eriol, Nakuru and Suppi stood in the room, waiting for her reaction.

"Wow…" she said. "Just wow…"

"Can we have cake now?" Kero asked. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Presents first, Kero, we went through this. And don't think about sneaking something to eat. Eriol's put a shield around it, you can't break it," Tomoyo said.

"………damn………" muttered Kero, making Tomoyo and Sakura laugh.

Sakura sat on the couch and looked at the pile of presents in front of her. "Who's first?" she asked.

"Take your pick, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said, moving over and sitting next to Sakura.

Slowly Sakura worked her way through the pile, carefully opening each one. There was chocolate, another outfit from Tomoyo, a new pair of roller skates and an assortment of jewellery.

"Can we have cake now?" asked Kero again when the presents had been opened.

Everyone laughed and Eriol flicked his hand slightly. Sensing the magic disappear Kero flew straight for the food, landing next to a plate. He picked up one of the cupcakes and stuffed it in his mouth whole.

At a slightly more sedate pace, everyone else moved towards the table. Yuki had been itching as much as Kero to get at the food; he was just more…restrained about showing it.

Half an hour later, everyone had collapsed on the couches or the floor.

"You guys know my power levels have gone up, right?" Sakura asked. Everyone nodded and gestured towards Eriol. He was the one who noticed it first and had let the others know. "Yuki, can you tell Yue I want to speak with him?" Yuki nodded. His eyes went into the distance for a moment, before he started to float. Huge white wings appeared from his back, enveloping him and when they retracted, Yue emerged.

"You want to speak to me, Mis-"he stopped at Sakura's warning look. "Sakura?" he corrected himself.

"I want to do something for you and Kero. You've done so much for me and I feel I've done nothing in return. My powers have grown enough, so I can allow you to have a wish each," she said, looking between Yue and Kero.

"Can I go first?" asked Kero.

Sakura looked at Yue. He shrugged. "I guess so." She transformed the key. "By the powers of the Sakura cards and their Mistress, grant Cerberus, the sun guardian of the cards, his chosen wish!" she shouted, holding her staff aloft. Even Tomoyo and Touya could feel power flooding the room as the cards circled their Mistress. Slowly the power retracted back to the cards and to Sakura.

Kero opened his eyes and stared straight in front of himself. Suddenly a chocolate pudding appeared where he stared. He grabbed it in surprise.

"It worked!" he exclaimed.

"Well, thanks for believing in me," Sakura said sarcastically. She turned to Yue. He was looking out the open window. She walked over to him.

"You don't have to decide now. I can do this anytime you want," she said so only he could hear, resting her hand on his arm.

He looked down at her. "I have decided," he said quietly.

"Okay." She moved away slightly. "By the powers of the Sakura cards and their Mistress, grant Yue, the moon guardian of the cards, his chosen wish!" she shouted, raising her staff aloft again. Even more power flooded out this time. Yue's body glowed a soft pink and another body appeared from inside. Sakura's legs gave way as the power came back to her.

Touya rushed forward to catch his sister before she hid the ground, but Yue beat him to it. He gently picked Sakura up.

"She is tired. I will take her home. Yukito can explain my wish," he said. He stepped out onto the balcony and opened his wings. Everybody watched him leave and turned to Yuki, who had just managed to stand up.

---Sakura's house---

"What happened? Where am I?" Sakura asked, trying to sit up. She fell back and recognised the ceiling of her bedroom.

"You fainted. I brought you back here to recover, away from the noise. I left Yukito to explain to the others," said a voice. Yue's head came into view.

"Yuki? Why could he stay behind?" she asked, trying to sit up again. This time she succeeded, resting her head against the wall.

"I wished to be the best protector that I could. The only way I could do that is to be totally separate from Yukito. He is able to stay alive and doesn't rely on me. With him went Touya's powers, back to Touya, because you are strong enough to support me now."

"Umm…Yue…I want to tell you something…but I don't want you to hate me…" she stopped and looked down.

"Sakura. You know you can tell me anything, I can't do anything to upset you. I protect you," Yue said, walking across the room and sitting next to Sakura, lifting her head up slightly with one hand.

"I…I…Yue…I love you…" Sakura said, barely loud enough for Yue to hear. She timidly raised her eyes to meet his. What she saw surprised her. There was emotion in his eyes, hope, happiness and…love?

He slowly moved his head towards her, giving her time to retreat if she wanted to. She didn't. Their lips met in a short, sweet kiss.

After a couple of seconds, Yue broke off the kiss, moving back enough o that he could look into her eyes.

"I love you too, Sakura…" he said, barely loud enough for her to hear. "You need to sleep, you're still tired," he said as she yawned.

"Yue, stay here," she said as she lay down. She grabbed his hand and pulled him down next to her.

Reluctantly, he lay down next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Slowly she fell asleep, her last thought being: '_I never did finish that literature homework_' just before she fell into dreamland.

Yue lay awake for a while longer, just watching Sakura sleep before he too fell asleep.

A/N: Finished, finally! The longest chapter so far.

I wrote all of this bar about the first 200 words in about three days. I haven't had the internet for a couple of days, so that's prompted me to get writing. I've finished 3 chapters for various things in three days.

* * *

The next chapter is for Nadeshiko. It could be while before I update again, but I'll try to get it up within…about a month… 


End file.
